The Blue ring chapter 2
by Stunady
Summary: Please enjoy my story for the next chapter will be release in sumer time w w


The blue ring

Chapter 2

Post: Nioky = after one year Luna was in the hospital she was going to give birth to her baby and I was nerves i couldn t to stop mine nerves and she did not have any family i was the only thing she have close to her, her best friend i was all ways there in good time and in the bad times with Luna. After a few hours in the hospital in the waiting room one nursed came to me and she tell me that everything was aright and the birth of Luna was all ready finish and I ask to the nursed if the baby it was a right and she say that the baby was aright and I can pass to see Luna and visit was over on till 9:00pm and it was all ready like 8:30 pm. So hurry to the room when Luna was and when I enter to the room I saw Luna have sleep and I ask her if she needs anything and if she was a right and I was still with my nerves.

Post: Luna = Nioky I am ok and thank you for everything and to be with me.

Post: Nioky = no problem Luna, hey Luna what is your baby? It a boy or a girl?

Post: Luna = It s a boy I though that the baby was going to be like his father but it wasn t like that but I am grateful that i have the him and that it s a boy.

Post: Nioky = it s a boy! Congratsgulation Luna! And now I hope that baster of his father recognize his child because if his not recognize him I will...

Post: Luna = of course he will recognize his child because if his not i will kill him! Ouch! Nioky please don t make me laugh.

Post: Nioky = sorry Luna are you a right?

Post: Luna = yes I am ok, it juts the pain of the child birth that all.

Post: Nioky = ok?

(Author- After one year ago Kian was not in Planet Earth with Luna because of the councillors and be twin that year Luna gives birth to his baby boy and now 2 month in a have will pass for Kian to came back to earth. What will happened to Kian, Luna, Kiuk and Nioky you have to continue to read the story)

Post: Nioky = 2 month in a have has all ready pass and Luna have not yet give to his baby a name and I was thinking to help her to give a name to her baby boy.

Post: Luna = I can t decide which name to give him Nioky? have you think of one.

Post: Nioky = well on till now yes I have, at list I got 10 names.

Post: Luna = let me see, she looks at the paper: 1. Joseph

2. Neuotoria

3. Saturn

4. Joan

5. Mitsamaky

6. Daniel

7. Alfonso

8. Kyle

9. Nexus

10. Nio

Hmm, all this names are fantastic but I don t know which one to choose for my baby. Hey Nioky can you give me one hour to think abutted?

Post: Nioky = ok, I don t know which one you are going to choose but I will be in mine room.

One hour later...

Post: Nioky = well which one you choose Luna?

Post: Luna = I chose the name Nio because your name star with Nio and ends with ky (laugh) and beside you are his aunt even if you are my best friend. You all ways have been there for me Nioky thank you and thanks for the names (she hugs her)

Post: Nioky = well that way we are friends for (still hugging)

Post: baby Nio = (he opens his eyes and look to his mother and aunt and laugh)

Post: Luna = (she grab in to her arms baby Nio and laugh)

Post: Nioky = (grab a teddy stuff panda bear and gives to baby Nio in to his little arms and laugh)

Mean wild in space...

Post: Kiuk = how many day are left to reach planet earth kian?

Post: Kian = 8 days to reach earth in light speed

Post: Kiuk = can you please tell about this human call Nioky your boyfriend friend?

Post: Kian = I all ready toll you Luna is a girl which I got laid and is Girlfriend!

Post: Kiuk = ah come on Please! Tell me about girlfriend friend? Please!

Post: kian = and believable fine! I tell you about her but I won t say it aging. Ok, (ahhh?) Nioky is alone person she is tall, smart, she got blond hair (ahhh?) she sometimes she can be good person and other times not so good. She came from a wetly family and she run s a company call Resukie which it all about advanced technology like micro ships, computers robots and androids etc... She doesn t like any men to tell her what she needs to do in her life or her job which doesn t matter because she is the owner of the company. (Oh! I forgot every time she sees me she insult me hard I because I don t get along with her).

Post: Kiuk = sounds like my type of women and beside I like undependable women. And why does she insult you I know when a person doesn t get along or maybe she is just joules of you?

Post: Kian = WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! GROOSS! There is no way we just don t get along that final.

Post: Kiuk = ok ok ok I get it (laugh)

Post: Kian = Yah right? Wait on till you met her in person one s she get to know you she will none stop to insult you and the rare part is that you can t stop talking to her or insult her back.

Post: Kiuk = ok (laugh aging) and when you are with Luna does she insult in front of her?

Post: Kian = sometimes she s not, but when she needs to talk something important like women stuff or about her company she insult me for no reason. (And all most of the time she insult because I just call her fat cow which it true) (laugh).

Post: Kiuk = Let me gets she call s you fag does she? (Smirk)

Post: kian = (he looks at Kiuk with a mean eye) SHUT UP!

Post: Kiuk = OK ok sorry? (Still laughing behind his back)

Post: Kian = Sight*

Post: Kiuk = thinking is his mind (well sister or brother when you going to learn that can t be help to call you that because no one knows what you are it just to funny call you F-A-G) and still laughing.

Post: kian = Hey stupid! I can read you mind or you just forget?

Post: Kiuk = Wait a minute? Ops! HhhhhhhhhA well I forgot something in the cabin.

Post: Kian = (Still mad*) Hey kiuk! In 18:00 hours we shift turns in the pilot controls.

Post: Kiuk = ok? Few* I never thought he or she have his powers either way doesn t matter I got powers and I got wings. (Thinking in his mind) I really want to know more about this girl Nioky and go to planet earth I don t care if fat well if she not ugly there is no problem with me. I can trust to much Kian about what he or she say there more that meets the eye.

After 18:00 hour later...

I shift pilot with Kian so she or he rest I was getting control of the ship when soundly I heard a scream from the cabin I set up the ship in auto pilot and see what happened to Kian. Hey Kian? are ok.

Post: Kian = No! I just saw something move in the room air conductor.

Post: kiuk = I have a bad feeling we are not alone in the ship

Post: Kian = what do you think it is?

Post: kiuk = I don t know but in the count of rechi you open the door and i hit it we this tube.

Post: Kian = with a tube? Are you serious?

Post: Kiuk = you got better idea?

Post: Kian = No!

Post: Kiuk = ok nico, semu, rechi now!

(author- does tree names are numbers that means 1, 2, 3 in the next chapter i will continue adjust more rare language of Kian and kiuk and others so can t not say more so please keep up reading the story)

Post: unknown = Ahhahhhhhahhhhh! Wait don t hit me please!

Post: Kiuk = WHAT Hell! Mersuk! It s that you?

Post: Kian = what hell! Mersuk! (mad*) what are you doing here you not suppose to be here and how do you get in mine ship?

Post: Mersuk = It about time you two show up can please help me i am stuck here please! What are you not going to welcome me?

Post: Kiuk = he help Mersuk to get out of air conductor. Well now can you explain how you got in here?

Post: Mersuk = Thanks!

Post: Kiuk = don t get use to it, but first take a shower please you STINK!

Post: Mersuk = ha ha ha not funny! I don t stink that much.

Post: Kian = Mersuk go take a shower and then you will explain how hell you got in here.

Post: Mersuk = Fine! But this is no way to treat a guest.

Post: Kian Kiuk = (there are mad*) (in their mind) I can t believe we are brothers?

One our later...

Post: Kian = star talking! Mersuk

Post: Mersuk = Well it all star when I heard Mirek one of the councillors talking about you came back to Ref our planet and I could help to hear that you discover a new galaxy call the milky way and I was impress but then I heard that you also discover a planet call Earth whit life and intelligence on it so when the councillors finish with you talking I sneak in the room and I saw hollow gram of that galaxy so I couldn t help mine self to go on a vacation in that world so I also heard that you were going back to that planet earth and I deicide to come to your ship but first i got permission of the councillors to go to this planet.

After all there are the absolute authorities in Ref and I am the only genius of the family. Then when I saw you talking with Kiuk I thought why not to sneak in the ship without you and kiuk noticing me so after all does 40 days you two not even notice me that I was in the ship. If you really want to know how I survive in that room it was very simple, when you two take shift I go to the frig and take some food and sometimes when you two where really sleepy I got mine self a bath and either of you two notice it was two perfect until I got stuck in the air conductor. So there is mine story.

Post: Kian = You Sneaky baster! That explains of mine missing shampoo and empty wine.

Post: Kiuk = Ahhh, Kian the wine part was me. Sorry?

Post: Kian = What? You baster! That was mine wine you know could ask me first before taking others stuff and you! Mersuk you are going to clean the room of the air conductor it that clear genius.

Post: Mersuk = yes, captain Kian. (In his mind*) what his or her problem.

Post: Kian = I heard that!

Post: Kiuk = wow? You better do what he or she says or ells.

Post: Mersuk = Fine! I do it but you have to let me ride this ship *please!

Post: Kian Kiuk = No!

Post: Mersuk = Hey! I got writes to ride this ship beside I am the older one here so can I *Please!

Post: Kian - Kiuk = No!

To be continue...


End file.
